


Night Sight

by Wrenspaperwings



Series: Kennebec Institution [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Kennebec Institution, Sadstuck, work in process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenspaperwings/pseuds/Wrenspaperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux lay out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles one by one. It was like counting sheep for him. How many ways could he count them, divide them, or make patterns before he got bored and passed out. His head hurt and so did his eyes but he refused his glasses. He wanted to be unfocused and his eyes to cloud. If he could just hold out, she would come to him. Except some nights it didn’t work. This wasn’t the case tonight</p><p>            “You look bored”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for Tumblr user cancerouspsychosis. They drew me art that can be viewed at http://kennebecinstitution.tumblr.com/

Sollux lay out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling counting the tiles one by one. It was like counting sheep for him. How many ways could he count them, divide them, or make patterns before he got bored and passed out. He had gotten through all the traditional pattens for the moment. But now his head hurt and so did his eyes but he refused his glasses. He wanted to be unfocused and his eyes to cloud. If he could just hold out, she would come to him. Except some nights it didn’t work and he would end up seeing the sun rise. 

This wasn’t the case tonight

“You look bored”

 

Her voice was light and playful, a tease to his ears and his memories. Just the way he loved to remember it. He sat up, seeing her on the end of the bed, playing with his glasses like she had a million times. Aradia Megido. He missed her so much. Anymore, he almost begrudged waking up every morning without her. Her knees were crossed in front of her, hidden mostly by her dark brown skirt. Her shirt was that bright red one he had bought her at a thrift store, teasingly saying it was ancient robes he had uncovered in their travels.

“I am bored. Life is boring without you and your adventures, AA. You should come take me away” He answered softly, letting his eyes wander over her. Her hair begged to be combed out to straight veil but she had never obliged, her brown eyes playfully looking through his lenses. She had been the most beautiful thing in his life. The only beauty honestly

For a moment his eyes paused, resting on her neck and the fingerprints that forever bruised it. He would never forget killing her. And never fully remember either. The entire event was a blur of anger and pain. He could remember his screams and then her own, feel her struggle against his grip as he wrapped his hands around her neck. He would never know her last words because he robbed them from her.

All too soon he had been discovered cradling her body, crying and then screaming when they had come to collect her. He never wanted to be without her. And then this place. The years had passed slowly and seeing her… It still hurt, but he would never pass it up. Ironically, it brought him peace to see her no matter how Doctor Lalonde called her a psychosis he needed to let go.

“Bumble bee you’ve got that look on your face again. Are you listening?”

She asked as smiled at him when he looked up, his hands reaching out to touch her hands. He knew it was fake, his mind fucking with him but he pulled her closer anyways, gathering her in his arms. “Bumble bee?” Her voice was a query, worried. She had always worried about him. After all she had known everything about him, all his fears and thoughts. About his dark side. She knew how he could get.. why didn’t she run…..

“Don’t leave me…” He whispered, his throat feeling thick and tears burning behind his eyes. “Sleep with me” He repeated the words he had said a million times. After his mom had beaten him, after being locked up in the closet for hours for ‘acting weird’ and ‘having attitude’. She would stay with him overnight, hold him and quiet his nightmares… Even that last night.

"Always, Honey bee.” She settled up against him, petting his hair as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, remembering her touch and loving her with a longing no one understood. Sollux let his eyes close for just a moment and it was all alright for the first time in weeks….

 

The sun blazed into his room and his eyes flicked open. He was alone, tangled in his sheets and his glasses across the room. "...Good morning, AA" He sighed, staring at the wall as he got up and got ready for breakfast.


End file.
